Damn you, Lady Luck
by GruesomeEmilie
Summary: Lady Luck has finally left Nick, taking the military with her.


**Damn you, Lady Luck.  
>Written by MonsterMuncherx<br>Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Left 4 Dead characters... Shame really.  
>Summary: Lady Luck has finally left Nick, taking the military with her<strong>.

So this is it? My life all gone because of a bug. No, I am not prepared to lose, not now, not EVER. I never lose; it's not in my nature.

You're probably wondering _what's going on?_ Or maybe _who the hell are you?_

All in good time, or what is it that some people say, oh yeah patience is a virtue. What ever.

So I'll go ahead and tell you my story.

My name's Nick and we all are going to die. There, a proper 'Jackanory' tale right? Well that's the gist of things anyways.

_Die of what _Did I hear someone ask? No. Well I suppose I'm just dying to tell someone, no pun intended. Well maybe a little.

We, my friends, are going to die of the green flu. 'Oh but I had my flu shots'. A flu shot doesn't stop the infected individuals from turning rabid and trying to eat you. Trust me on this one okay.

So now because of the goddamn military I am stuck In Savannah, on a BURING hotel, in my three thousand dollar white suit. Oh but that isn't the best part, oh no, I'm stuck in Savannah on a burning hotel in my expensive suit, with a reporter, an ex-football player and a very annoying mechanic.

Now get out of my head, if you wouldn't mind.

"Guess that whirlybird is headin' to the mall"

Sorry one more thing, a freakin' whirlybird, is this kid for real? Okay enough now.

"I agree, let's head tah the mall" The ex-football star assigned himself the leader immediately. Well to be honest I'm leaving as soon as we get 'tah the mall', so really I didn't feel like leading for once, just gonna relax, if that's even possible.

"Well I think we should arm ourselves" I offered. Instead of _well done sir_ I got suspicious looks from the reporter and football guy. The mechanic however said something that surprised me.

"I agree with Mr gambling man, it's better to have a weapon and not need it, then to NEED a weapon and not have one" He walked over to a small white table with axes, crowbars and pistols. I to joined the young man at the table, he was staring down with confusion. I picked up two non-identical pistols and looked down at the mechanic "Why don't you take the axe, kid?"

He looked up at me with a big grin as he grabbed the fire axe "I've always wanted to see what it was like to be an axe murderer" The kid took a few practise swings with his new weapon.

And these people think I'M the suspicious one, right...

"Well hell, I'm not normally a violent man, but in these circumstances I'm grabbin' me a crowbar."

"Well I guess I'll take the pistols" The woman stated as she picked up the remaining pistols from the white table.

"Well y'all ready?" The footballer asked, his gloved hands gripping the crowbar with such force. He was probably nervous; well I'm guessing we were all a little nervous.

We all walked back down the stairs, only to find fire? Really, was it spreading that fast?

"Let's go through here" The mechanic ordered while pointing at a blue door. We stood there waiting for someone to open the door, and then all eyes fell upon me. I just shook my head "Well I'll open the door then" sarcasm heavy in my voice. I didn't think I'd have to result to sarcasm so early on in our relationship, but what's the use of not being my usual friendly self. I opened the door slowly, peering through the slit I saw people just standing there. But I knew better, these weren't _people, _these right here were infected. Their skin was grey and they were vomiting, put two and two together and you get ZOMBIE, well two and two is four, but you get the idea.

I raised my pistols carefully, I planted a bullet in the head of each infected, killing them instantly. I looked back at the three; I nodded my head towards the now empty hall.

"We ready?"

**A/N: I thought I'd leave it there. This is just a one-shot, nothing special just trying to clear my mind of these ideas. If you didn't like it then I truly apologize; however if you did actually like it then would you review, pretty please with a cherry on the top? It only takes a minute.  
>Remember constructive criticism is welcomed, but no obsessive nit-picking okay?<br>Peace out guise, Monster.**


End file.
